MIRROR MIRROR ON THE WALL
by Tigerlillium
Summary: PreTwilight. Starts with the Volturi and a prophesy that will lead to one of Twilight's favorite couples personally I like Jacob better, but that has nothing to do with this
1. Chapter 1

**Ok people I know that I haven't updated in forever, and for that I am sorry. But at the moment I have writer's block and decided to follow a trick I heard about. Will it work? I have no clue, but here's the random story that may or may not be a two-shot **

* * *

**Mirror, Mirror on the Wall...**

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall who's the most powerful one of all?"

"Alas, you know I cannot tell a lie, for there is one more powerful than thy."

"_WHAT!_ Who dares to think to themselves more than me?"

"Ah, my king, one who lives so far away. In another time and place. "

"How can this be? Yet thou tells me she lives?"

"Aye, my king. For her soul lives throughout all time and space."

"Speak not in riddles you fool of a thing." **(yeah, I know it makes no since, work with me here)**

"My that is part of my charm, my king, my king."

"Where can I find this pathetic lad?"

"Thou wilts find her in the kingdom of 'Forks'"

"Her? You think to warn me of a girl? A child not even worth my time? Woman could never rule over man."

"Be fooled not by her gentle sex. In future near girls have more wits."

"How far in future could she be that I would needst worry her?"

"In 2010 my king."

"'2010'? and thou tells me I need worry? I'll be long dead. Why need I worry about so far ahead?"

"My king will live to see that year."

"Hush with your nonsense. I thought though couldst not lie."

"Lies pass not from my lips. And this girl will be the most powerful being the world has or ever will see."

"Tell me more about these gifts."

"I know not exactly of her power. But be cautioned my king, she will be able to do what no one has ever done before or will be able to do again. If she is not careful the future of the world will not ever become utopia."

"If thou cannots tell me of her powers than tells me whats thou doest know."

"Her name will be Isabella. She will be the daughter of a chief. Only one will be able to touch her. Find him and you will find her. Find him and you can control your own destiny."


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes I once again have writer's block. So for those of you who like this story. Here's an update.**

* * *

"Marcus! Caius! Heidi Have you found her yet? This is the year we are supposed to find her, and we've already lost months."

"No, Aro, we've yet to find her."--Marcus

"We've searched all over the globe. The only contitents we haven't checked are North and South America."--Caius

"And with all the people that live there, it could take months to search those. We don't even know who we're looking for."--Heidi

"Yes, I'm sure that the search would go much faster if we knew more that it's a she and that she is powerful."--Aro

* * *

**Two days later**

"Gianna, who is this?"

"Edward Cullen, sir, Dr. Cullen's son."

"Ah, Edward, come. Tell me, how is Carslie?"

* * *

_This man wasn't what I was expecting. I was expecting--well, I don't know what I was really expecting--but whatever it was, it wasn't Santa's twin brother._

"Ah, Edward, come. Tell me, how is Carslie?"

"He's doing well." I said, but I could hear the lifelessness in my voice and I am sure that he could too.

"Now, what may I ask brings you here? I'm sure you didn't come all this way to for pleasentries."

"Sir, I came here hoping that you would end my life."

* * *

"Sir I came here hoping that you would end my life."

_Well, this certianly wasn't what I expected. Why on earth would he come here asking me that? Hmm, this should prove quite an intriguing story._

"Edward," I held out my hand to him. "Tell me all about what made you decide to come here and ask this of us."

_Please sir, my mother's very sick, help her._

_What? Why am I in so much pain? Is this death? Preacher's make it out to be so peaceful but this pain is anything but peace._

_No. It's my life. I want to do things on my own._

_I love my power. I can easily pass over the innocents. Go strait for those who have evil bleeding off of them.__That sent. It's so powerful. So intoxicating._

_Why can't I read her thoughts? I've never met someone who's mind I couldn't read._

_A--A mate? But Rosalie's like a sister to me._

_Who is this, an insignifigant girl, to chase me from my own home?_

_Bella, help me calm down, before I do something rash and go back there and kill them._

_'Edward'? Is she dreaming about me? Wait, did she just purr as well. Oh, if only I knew what she was dreaming._

_How could he do this to her? She's covered from head to toe in bruises and the majority of her bones are broken._

_Jasper almost killed her tonight. We have to get away from her, before we do something that we'll all regret._

_Bella I don't want you to follow us. I'm tired of pretending that I'm something that not._

_How could she have believed me so easily. I thought it would take hours of convincing her. She just accepted it so easily. She belived me._

_Rosaile, what's with all the secrecy?_

_What? Alice had a vision Bella jumped off a cliff and killed herself? Bella promised she wouldn't do anything stupid._

_Why am I talking to this mutt? What's he doing over at Be--Charlie's? What? He's already at the funeral? I'm too late._

_I decided that if he was going to do this favor for me I could at least show him why._

¸¸.•♡•.¸¸.•♡• .¸¸.•♡•.¸¸.•♡•.¸ ¸.•♡•.

_Hmm, are these the one's we've been waiting for?_

* * *

"Edward, we're not going to end your life."

_What? Why?_

"Just wait. Be patient."

"So you're going to end my life just not right now?"

"No."

* * *

_Fine. Then I'll make them do it._

"Edward! NOoOoooOOOOoooooOooOoOOOOoooooOOoooooOOoOoOOooooOOOOOO!!!!!!

_Hmm, even as I end my life I can still hear her voice._

Crash. _Well, at least in the afterlife we get to be together._

_

* * *

_

**Well, here you go. There's the next chapter.**


	3. AN: please help me

OK, PEOPLE THIS IS DRIVING ME TO INSANITY---not that I wasn't already there----I DREW THIS REALLY COOL PICTURE BASED ON A FANFIC I READ---ONLY NOW, I CAN'T REMEMBER THE TITLE OR AUTHOR OF IT. OK, IT HAS BELLA, JACOB, EDWARD, AND AN OC WHO'S A WITCH. ONE OF THE LINES THAT REALLY CAUGHT MY ATTENTION AND INSPIRED THE PICTURE WAS, "'WHAT SORT OF MYTHYCAL CREATURES DOESN'T BELLA ATTRACT?' 'NOT SURE ANYMORE.'"---OK, SO IF THIS IS STORY OR YOU KNOW WHO'S IT IS PLEASE TELL ME.

* * *

ALSO---I'M SORRY THAT THIS ISN'T AN UPDATE, BUT I'M STILL HAVING WRITER'S BLOCK. IF YOU HAVE ANY SUGESTIONS ABOUT ANYTHING IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED---THAT GOES FOR ANYTIME DURING THE FUTURE AS WELL. 


	4. AN: SORRY!

**Would you believe it? I have writer's block on my writer's block story! Where's the justice in that? I'm sorry that I haven't updated this or VVH lately. Like I said, they stories just aren't speaking to me at the moment. As soon as they are, I promise I will update. **

**However I do have some good news for those of you who were intrestred in the story I was asking about last AN. I found it and it's called _THIS MEANS WAR_ by SinisterSweet07. It also has a sequel called Victoria's Revenge: _Sequel to THIS MEANS WAR_.**


	5. AN: updates

Ok, I have not dropped off the face of the earth... and I am so sorry that it is taking me so long to update... I'm taking 8 classes, no lunch, almost all honors (except chemistry), a college course, blah, blah, blah... plus there is my "temporarily" "limited" social life that I try and squeeze in... writing fanfictions for Christmas for friends (yes they will be posted here)... basically I've just been really busy... and I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in so long.

* * *

basically here's what's what on my stories:

Caius: seriously thinking about deleting

Vampire Vampire Human: I'm still stuck on what to do b/c the characters took over, and the story that I had planned out, basically is no more, I am trying to figure out what to do next.

Understanding: thinking about making 2 endings. one where all is happy, and one where it doesn't turn out so wonderful (this is Sam ppl)

Songfics: I am probably not going to do them in the order I said... it's probably going to turn out more of what inspires me at that moment... heard a song yesterday (and I can't think of what it is right now) but it's really pretty and if I can remember what it is I'm going to write a songfic on it.

Gods! Get a Room: one-shot. it is finished

Mirror Mirror on the wall: don't really know at this moment, will try and work on though

Title Pendng: (please help with a name) ditto

Christmas Fanfics: will post asap. here's what to look foward to... Haruhi has a DeathNote...Haruhi and Kyon under the Mistletoe...Bones and Booth Christmas... Christmas with the Cullens...A Gibbs Christmas... and maybe one or two more

* * *

I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas. God bless. 


End file.
